


Looking Death In The Eye

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Bickering, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Death, Depression, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Heaven, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Rating: PG13, Revenge, Secrets, True Love, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron makes the ultimate sacrifice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Death In The Eye

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” bellowed Seamus. He pushed Ron against the wall, and raised his fist…

“Stop it!! Both of you!” screamed Hermione, while she pulled Seamus away from Ron. “This is not the solution! I understand, Ron, but Seamus is right. It’s forbidden.”

“I don’t care if it’s forbidden,” said Ron with tears in his eyes. Why didn’t they understand? It was three months after the Battle of Hogwarts and the pain had become more painful with every second. Three months without Harry. He would never forget that horrible moment, when his soul had been shattered in thousand pieces. He saw Hagrid coming out of the Forbidden Forrest with a dead Harry in his arms. The air was filled with wicked laughter from wicked men and women. Why did it end so fast? Why didn’t fate give them more time?

He and Harry had found each other by the frozen lake, when Ron had saved Harry from a psychotic Horcrux. At that moment, when Ron had found the courage to strike, they both found the courage to do what their hearts were telling them for a long time. When their lips met for the first time and their tongues fought for the right to care, Ron knew he had found his everlasting love.

But it wasn’t meant to be. Harry sacrificed himself, so Ron and all the others could live. A large sword, a dead snake and hundreds of Killing Curses ended the life of Harry’s tormentor. The killer was finally killed, but Ron’s hurt was still alive, brewing inside his chest. Only Harry was on his mind, smiling at him and telling him it was all a bad dream. But it wasn’t. Reality could bite very hard, and it was as merciless as any Death Eater. He had to find a way to bring him back. Back in his arms, where he belonged.

Then one day a plan occurred in Ron’s mind. A dangerous plan. He made an appointment with Ginny, who was in her final year at Hogwarts, to deliver some of her favourite pies, made by their mother. He hid the only thing that still contained a little bit of Harry’s scent under his cloak. After visiting Ginny, he put on the old Invisibility Cloak and sneaked into the library. Unfortunately he wasn’t careful enough, and bumped into the skinny librarian Madam Pince. Ron quickly grabbed his wand and Stunned her before she could alarm anyone. He ran to the Restricted Section and after a long and boring search, he found the book that could bring Harry back from the dead. He grabbed the book, sneaked passed a large group of students, who probably thought that Madam Pince had had a stroke, put away the Invisibility Cloak, and after greeting Dennis Creevey, he Disapparated back home.

“So this is the reason you called us all over?” said Hermione, while pouring a drink for Seamus, who was flushed with anger. She threw a suspicious look at the old, raffled book, which was lying on the kitchen table in Ron’s small, but cosy apartment. “Ron, this is very dark magic. I don’t know…”

“Hermione, please,” begged Ron. “I can’t live without him. He needs to be here with me and his family and friends. Would you let Voldemort win? He’s dead, but look what he has left. It’s still war and people are still dying. We need him. I need him.”

“I know you got a point, mate,” said Seamus. “But bringing back the dead is illegal. If they’ll find out, we’ll probably be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban.”

“So we have to be careful,” said Ron hastily. “We’ll be careful. That’s why I only contacted you and your boyfriend, Hermione. No one must find out how we’ll bring him back.”

“Wait a minute,” said Seamus. “We didn’t approve yet!”

“Please, Seamus,” said Ron. “If Harry comes back, the people will gain back their trust and courage. We’re all lost without him.”

“Give me the book, please,” said Hermione. She and Seamus started to read in the book, throwing doubtful looks at each other.

“What’s up?” said Ron, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Well, it’s very easy,” said Hermione. “It’s just one spell.”

“One spell? One fucking spell?” shouted Ron. “Then why didn’t anyone bring back their loved ones?”

“Maybe because of these pair of lines,” said Hermione. “The Dead Are Where They Belong. Don’t Meddle, Because It Is Unnatural. Fooling Death Is Fooling Life.”

“Fuck it,” said Ron quickly and he grabbed the book and took his wand from his pocket.

“Ron, don’t…

“I would like to bring Harry James Potter back. Eliminatio Mortem!” screamed Ron, while he flicked with his wand.

“Ron…”

Suddenly the ground started to shake like a madman. Paintings were falling from the walls, glasses shattered in pieces and a blinding, bright light filled the entire room. A big bang sounded and Ron, Hermione and Seamus were smashed into the wall. All of a sudden there was nothing more but silence...

“I warned you, Ronald Weasley,” said Hermione, while rubbing her aching back. “I told you s…”

“Look,” screamed Ron. A skinny and naked man was lying in a corner of the room, shaking uncontrollably. The man looked up, while trying to block the light coming from the windows.

“Close the curtains,” said Ron, while getting a cloak from his bedroom.

Seamus flicked his wand and the curtains closed rapidly. Both he and Hermione didn’t know what to say or do.

Ron put the cloak around the naked man and helped him getting up. Ron looked at the man, and he immediately recognised the small scar on his forehead.

“Harry?” whispered Ron. “It’s me, Ron.”

“Ron…”

“Yeah, and Hermione and Seamus are here, too,” said Ron.

“Hermione…Seamus…”

“Your friends, Harry,” said Ron, while holding Harry’s hand. “You’re back. I brought you back.”

“Back…”

“Harry, where do you go to after you die?” said Seamus, whose curiosity won over his decency.”

“Seamus, you bloody prick,” hissed Ron. “How dare y…”

“I-it’s alright, Ron,” whispered Harry. “I’m fine, I guess…There’s nothing…”

“But…”

“You disappear when you die. It’s really the end. No beyond. No happiness. Nothing.”

“Harry, I’m so glad your back,” said Ron, with tears stinging his eyes. “I couldn’t…I love you.”

“Don’t cry, Ron,” said Harry, while his hand caressed Ron’s cheek. “I understand. I love you, too. I love you more than anything, but the first thing I need right now is some fresh air. I would like to take a walk…”

“I’ll come with y…”

“…alone,” said Harry firmly, and he walked to the door.

“Harry, you know that…” whispered Hermione.

“Yes, I know that I can’t show myself yet,” said Harry. “How did you do it anyway? You know, bringing me back?”

“A spell,” said Ron.

“Of course,” said Harry. “I should have known…I won’t stay away long, so don’t worry.”

He opened the door and walked away, leaving three people who didn’t know what to say…

 

 

“Get him! Get that little traitor! Avada Kedavra!”

A young, blonde man was running away from five cloaked and masked men, who were firing curse after curse at him.

“Slashio!”

The Slice Hex hit the man on his shoulder and blood splattered from the wound, but he didn’t have the time to feel the stinging pain. He kept running, but he knew it was a lost cause. Suddenly two hands grabbed his cloak and pulled him into a dark and small street.

“Don’t say a word…”

The blonde man and the stranger hid themselves behind a couple of bins and tried to be as quiet as they could. The five men walked into the street, but couldn’t find their prey.

“He’s gone! How the hell is that possible? He can’t Disapparate without a wand.”

“I know that, Zabini! Let’s go. It was a long night and he can’t hide forever. We’ll catch him sooner or later.”

There was a loud crack and the five men were gone.

“Still on the run, Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy turned around and he saw his saviour for the first time.

“T-this isn’t…You can’t…” he stuttered. “You’re dead.”

“No, I was dead,” said Harry with a little smile.

“You’re one of them,” said Draco, while his eyes searched for a way to escape. “You took Polyjuice Potion!”

“No, I really didn’t,” said Harry.

“Prove it!” commanded Draco.

“You’re Draco Malfoy,” said Harry lazily. “Your parents are Lucius and Narcissa and they’re both killed by Voldemort. You like custard and Quidditch, but you hate spinach and Hermione Granger. Oh, and before I forget, you’ve got two moles on your co…”

“My God, it’s really you, Potter,” whispered Draco. “This could be the solution to all my problems. If I’ll tell them that you’re alive…”

“Are you that stupid, Malfoy?” sneered Harry. “Do you actually believe that the Death Eaters will believe you? A traitor…”

But Harry couldn’t finish his sentence, because Malfoy had tried to kick him. Harry easily avoided him and punched him hard in the face. A thin line of blood dripped from Malfoy’s mouth onto the ground.

“How on earth are you gonna beat me?” said Harry calmly. “You’re already wounded. Maybe you could try to poison me with your breath?”

“Fuck you, Potter!” said Malfoy and he flung himself onto Harry. He grabbed Malfoy by his shoulders and threw him against a lamppost. Harry noticed that he had become much stronger than he used to be.

“You win, Potter,” mumbled Draco weakly. “How come that you’ve got super strength?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “But I’m not complaining.”

“You have to use very dark magic to bring back the dead,” said Malfoy, while he wiped away the mud and blood from his jacket. “It has to be a very powerful wizard…”

“Yes, he is,” said Harry, suddenly sounding very sad. “Ron used magic from a book, that should’ve remained closed.”

“A book?” said Malfoy curiously.

“Don’t get any ideas,” said Harry sharply. “You can’t bring back your former master. It’s a simple spell, but the most important thing is that you love the deceased one. You must love him or her more than anything. It must be pure and unconditional love and I know you don’t love Voldemort. You worshipped him, you drooled over his cloak, but the only thing you felt for him was fear. Fear and loathing.”

“I’m not talking about that bastard!” shouted Malfoy. “I want to bring back my parents.”

“Oh…” said Harry, a bit surprised by Malfoy showing his feelings. “I’ll give you one advice, Malfoy. Don’t do it.”

“Why not?” said Malfoy. “Your husband did it! Why shouldn’t I…”

“Because they’re happy,” said Harry softly.

“Happy? But how do you know?”

“I was in heaven,” whispered Harry. “And they were there, too.”

“H-heaven?” stuttered Malfoy.

“Yes, heaven,” said Harry. “When I died at the hands of Voldemort, my soul was ripped from my body and it floated away to a bright and fine place. When I got there, I had to make a difficult decision: go back or go beyond. It was the most difficult decision of my entire life. My heart desired for Ron. My soul mate needed me more than ever. All my beloved ones needed me, but I heard voices coming from beyond. I heard my father and mother talking, I heard Sirius’ barking laughter and I saw Fred reaching out his hand to me. I choose the afterlife over my life on earth and grabbed Fred’s hand.”

“So…”

“So I was happy,” said Harry. “Really happy. I was together with my parents and all my deceased beloved ones. I talked with your father for hours and I really started to like the man. Don’t get me wrong. I was still missing Ron very much, but I was comforted with the knowledge that we would be together again.”

“My God,” whispered Draco.

“Yes, I was happy,” said Harry. “But my lover took all that happiness away with a flick of his wand, although he didn’t do it on purpose. This world is cold and cruel. Its light blinds me and its ground makes my feet hurt.”

“Does Weasley know…?” said Malfoy.

“No!” said Harry firmly. “And he must never know! Never! Do you hear me? I’ll kill you if you say one word.”

“No, no, not a word,” said Malfoy hastily, terrified by Harry’s dark stare. “Why did you save me, by the way?”

“Because I know things that you don’t,” said Harry mysteriously. “I know too much, Draco. I know what I’ve left behind and it will torture me for the rest of my life. Even Ron can’t heal that pain. This is hell, but I have to pretend it’s heaven.”

And without saying another word, Harry turned around and walked away, becoming one with the dark, cloudy night…


End file.
